


Chad Dinkleberg, the Douchekebab

by orphan_account



Series: The Stressbaker'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Stressbaker, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARCH 2011: Chad realises that he was a complete douchecanoe, and he can't stop thinking about Blaine, and comes by Dalton to make amends. And then Blaine is like "Sorry, but this is my newest boyfriend Kurt, and he's amazing, and his eyes and his voice" and then they kiss, and then Chad goes off and is heartbroken, and then Klex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chad Dinkleberg, the Douchekebab

**Author's Note:**

> The original draft went as follows:
> 
> Chad realises that he was a complete douchecanoe, and he can't stop thinking about Blaine, and comes by Dalton to make amends. And then Blaine is like "Sorry, but this is my newest boyfriend Kurt, and he's amazing, and his eyes and his voice" and then they kiss, and then Chad goes off and is heartbroken, and then Klex.

"You move me, Kurt..."

Two days later, and the words were still echoing in his skull.

Blaine Anderson had kissed him. Blaine Anderson was his BOYFRIEND. It was all he had wanted for months, and he finally had it.

For once, Kurt had won.

He put his pen down and got up from his desk to take a walk through the dorms. Kurt loved hearing snippets of people's conversations as he passed their rooms.

"I won't let those mean Warblers take you away again, baby. They're just jealous of us."

'Room 39', Kurt thought as he stifled his laugh, and carried on down the corridor. He picked up his pace as he passed Room 36 - experience told him that the sounds from that room weren't for sensitive ears.

"I love you so much, baby. Come on... harder, Jeff!"

At room 32, he stopped, ready to knock on the door, but he noticed an unfamiliar voice behind the door.

"But you've known me longer, Blaine! How long have you known him? A couple of months? You loved me!"

Kurt lowered his hand and trained his ear onto the conversation.

"I don't care what I said back then, Chad. Kurt is amazing. He's so kind, and caring, and he's got a wicked sense of humour. His fashion sense is to die for... and then there's his voice, and his eyes... and..."

"Yes, you've said all that. But I'm just hot. You know you want me!"

There was a tense silence, and Kurt felt his blood boil. 'How dare Blaine even consider what he just said?'

"I think you should leave, Chad. I don't want you to talk to me again. Kurt is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's helped me to be comfortable being myself. He's the sweetest person I've ever met, and I think that makes him all the more sexy."

"You'll regret it. I thought you liked men? He looks like..."

The voice cut out, and a second later the door flew open.

Within a second, Kurt saw Chad's face come into contact with Blaine's fist, swiftly followed by contact with the floor.

Before Kurt could put together any words, he launched himself at his boyfriend, and crashed their lips together. Kurt had never felt so lucky in his life to have someone so amazing.


End file.
